Forum:Possible Future
I think you might find this weird and obvious, but since the two-year time skip now I wonder how long will it take until the nearest One Piece future comes along. I mean I get that the Straw Hat pirates were finally reunited, but wonder what will they each become once they each have achieved their dreams. We all know that Luffy will become the next pirate king, so what about the straw hats? Well my biggest hope would be for them all to continue adventuring together, but should that not be the case then I'd think it would end up being something like with the Roger Crew, everyone would go their separate ways and do their own thing. Zoro would probably do something similar to what Rayleigh is doing, or frequently trying to defend his title as "World's Greatest Swordsman." Nami would probably do something like possibly returning to her hometown or weatheria with a map of the world and all sorts of weather research. Usopp may return to his hometown or sail around the sea as a brave warrior of the sea. Sanji would either return to or open up his own Baratie. Chopper might return to Sakura Kingdom or roam around much like Dr. Hiruluk, curing every illness that comes his way. I'd really like to see Robin open up a giant library in place of the one on Ohara. Franky might return to Water 7 and help become partners with Iceburg or start his own ship yard somewhere. Brook would head back to Laboon and maybe take Crocus' place as overseer of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. This is all just a huge guess, but they all seem plausible. Galcion 06:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Your guess on the Straw hats future seems highly possible, but you do know that Luffy is becoming a lot like Gol D. Roger. So what if Luffy became Pirate king, but also got married and gained a child of his own? I think Luffy might get married to Nami because she now looks a lot Gol's wife and Ace's deceased mother Portgas D. Rouge, so who else can you think of. Anyway if that were to ever happen Luffy and Nami might have a son who will also dream of becoming the next Pirate king. Just a wild guess. You think Luffy will go for Nami? I think if he goes for anyone, which seems kind of unlikely due to his personality, it will be Robin. Robin seems more suited to Luffy since she is patient and finds him funny. Although all of the Straw Hats are protective of each other, Robin seems to admire Luffy differently than the rest. She joined specifically because of Luffy when he told her she needed to live. Certainly the others also joined because Luffy asked them to, but it felt different with Robin. Maybe it's just me. Anyways, I still feel like Nami seems better with Sanji, or possibly none of the Straw Hats, and Robin seems best with Luffy or Aokiji. Luffy feels like he will never be involved in a romantic relationship.Starvtwalker 22:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Aokiji?! After all the things that happened between them in the past, why would Robin be with Aokiji? 07:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? I mean is this the only work of fiction/manga you have ever read? The reasons are pretty clear. Aokiji helped save Robin due to his friend Jaguar D. Saul, but it is also becomes clear at the end of the Ennies Lobby arc that Aokiji also cares for Robin. It was totally arbitrary that he told her he would have taken care of her if she did not find a home; that was just an excuse. I think on some level it is clear that he is attracted to her when he says "Ohara Lives". The question really becomes would Robin get together with Aokiji, and would they be able to get past the whole pirate/bounty thing? I think it is possible. In any case, Robin and Aokiji is more likely than Robin and anyone we have met so far.Starvtwalker 02:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Remember the age difference between Aokiji and Robin. Aokiji was a vice-admiral when Robin was 8, and my guess is that the was in his mid twenties at the youngest, which would mean he is now around 47-50, while Robin is what? 28? 30? Also, Aokiji was more of a guardian kind of figure than anything else. 8DrBlub 18:23, November 20 You mean love cannot span different generations :-)? Seriously though I do admit that Aokiji is more of a guardian figure than a love interest, but there are plenty of examples of guardian figures turning into love interests. I just meant that from the Straw Hats, Robin is the most likely one for Luffy, but Robin's from the people we have met is Aokiji. The likelihood of each is fairly low, but it is not impossible. *shrug* I'm just pointing out logical possibilities.Starvtwalker 21:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) And also, Oda is unpredictable. Anything could happen, as far as any of us know. 8DrBlub 14:15, November 21, 2010 I honestly don't know if I want Luffy to marry and have a kid. I mean it would be great if it did happen, but honestly I think that if it were to happen it actually wouldn't be with anyone in the crew. It would probably be with somebody he meets on his adventure, because, when you think about it, Luffy doesn't seem to "love" anyone (when I say love I obviously mean romantically), so I don't think it is anyone we know as of yet. Plus a random thing I thought of, how old do you think Roger was by that time? Looking at the ages of the older peopel, such as Garp, Aokiji, Rayleigh, etc. I at least would like to think that Roger was late 30s to mid 40s, so should Luffy take after Roger as we all suspect, then wouldn't it stand to reason that Luffy might need to wait another 20 years? I know it could very well happen sooner, but just a thought.Galcion 06:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course, if Luffy gets romantic with somebody besides Hancock, she will hunt them down and kill them with all her power... Personally, I think that Luffy loving somebody, and eventually having a kid with them, could, if written well, add a lot to the story. Most good books have a touch of romance of some sort. 8DrBlub 20:25, November 18, 2010 :Hancock will most likely be Luffy's girl in the end, but never marry. A child between her and Luffy will be a girl though. I think Oda's best leaving some questions unanswered and I'd prefer the route "Luffy Vanished" as a ending, leaving his fate as a mystery, of course he can settle down and disappear. The Straw Hats won't find settling down after the events of the storyline easy regardless, because their wanted and badly. I do see a similair fate for the crew though, once the adventures are going they quietly part ways until the time comes for the Kaing's fate to be decided. Regardless of the scenario, the pirate dream will be left for Luffy to continue on, thus whatever happens he will have to ensure the next generation of pirates exists. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : :Here's my predictions. : :Luffy will die twice, once and first in the final epic battle against BB. (Who will realize he's been defeated and will attempt to destroy the world using the Quake Fruit (Under the idea of 'If I can't have it no one will!') Luffy will sacrifice himself to prevent it, roam around the afterlife, meet Roger, and find a one-time-only way to come back to life (possibly with help of Brook who came back to life once already.) After he comes back to life he'll have even LESS time to live (I could see him coming back to life but only getting ten more years, that's very in line with his life constantly shortening.) And as such he'll die again (and stay dead) against Akainu (Taking Akainu with him) leading to a better world. In which there however also will no longer will be a pirate king (at least not a true one), and One Piece will have been discovered long before that. Luffy will be pirate king for a while during all of this. He'll also remain chaste and never have a girlfriend, befitting of the messiah like role I feel he'll take on. : :Zoro will learn how to use Haki, especially observation Haki. In the end he will be fully blind, but through Haki be more aware of his world then ever. He'll be the world's best swordsman even though he'll have become the blind swordsman type. : :Sanji will complete his dream and create the worlds best restaurant. In this more peaceful world everyone can go there and business booms. He retains his rivalry with Zoro and they'll be seen in the end having a friendly spar with an unseen victor. Sanji will still have poor luck with women and be considered a dirty old man, which will be played for laughs. : :Robin will write the true history of the world, and it will no longer be surpressed. : :Franky will be the worlds best shipwright, he might return to Water 7 where he lived and where Tom once lived. And he'll turn the Franky Family into the best shipwright crew. : :Chopper will become the best doctor, but I'm not sure what he'll do exactly once he is. Probably something somewhat comical. He might keep hanging out with Usopp and Nami. : :Usopp... if the 'office' of pirate king DOES remain, he might well actually be the one after Luffy. But played for laughs. (like everyone fearing him over lies.) If anyone DOES hook up with Nami it will be him. (Nami always struck me as kind of liking him. (I mean she shoved his face into her boobs when they met again, and that's hardly been the first or only thing.) However this may not be the case as well. : :Nami... She could go back to her village, or stay around Usopp and Chopper. If she goes back to her village she'll make a full atlas of the world. : :Brook... I think Brook's not quite going to make it. He won't meet up with Laboon in life, but WILL find a way to send a dial with a special piece of music to Laboon (via Luffy.) Laboon will likely die himself (I could see Brook's music inspiring the big whale to help out in some epic final battle, but not make it in spite of offering key help.) and they may be reunited in the afterlife (along with Brook's old crew) in what likely will be a very moving scene. : :Buggy... Again if the whole pirate king thing remains after Luffy and it's NOT Usopp, it's going to be Buggy and again played for laughs. Otherwise he might find his treasure, but lose it again or it turns out to be worthless or something. : :BB will be the main villain just before actually finding One Piece. Akainu will be the main villain after. (And BB will be dead then.) : :That's my predictions. : :I like these last theories for the most part and have thought them myself, but I'm gonna say some more just in case some one else hasn't thought of this. I've pondered the idea of, (even though it's not my favorite theory), the SH branching of into their own pirate crews. As any good OP fan will tell you, each of the SH has their own jolly roger. I could easily see this happening, and they would keep a connection to Luffy, similar to that of WB and the new world pirates, but more so like a friend and captain than a father and captain.----------Jety Lefr 21:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well whatever the ending will be the only one who can dicide what each of the Straw Hats fates will be is Eiichiro Oda, so we are all gonna have to be patient and enjoy what we see in One Piece. I think I've got a good idea Maybe the revolutionary army will win and their bounties get removed and wthey'll be heros ? iMohid 14:40, August 24, 2011 (PKT) i think luffy will get executed after he becomes pirate king and will have an incurable disease cause of the overuse his gear second.zoro will become worlds greater swordman.nami will create the worlds map.usopp will go to elbaf.sanji will go at baratie.chopper at sakura kingdom .robin will create a library at tree adam and will know what happened at void century.franky will die like tom.brook will go at laboon I think it might be Nami in the end or it can be someone new. If you look at Robin or Boa there is a matter of age factor with Luffy but on another note Boa could care less about age as she is already madly in love with Luffy. But I prefer Nami. D2M: I think after everyone obtains there dreams Luffy will disband the SH's and give them the option to do as they will. finding One Piece will not end the series though. Luffy will ally with his father and destroy the world government. I dont know if Oda has it in him to Kill Luffy but if so then he would die fighting the last battle, giving his life for the victory. Mostly likely by bringing someone into the depths of the ocean with him... like Blackbeard or something. Dunno why BB would work with the Government again but ehh... these are my thoughts D2M* In my opinion, the void century will have a bigger role. There is a saying that those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it, so that could mean something. Luffy is becoming a lot like Roger, but so is the timeline and events around him. From what we know so far, there were other significant figures in Roger's era, specifically Whitebeard, Shiki, Garp, and Sengoku. Whitebeard's dead, Shiki's been beaten, Garp and Sengoku have resigned. Saying Luffy is Roger, there would be two pirates that would be a major hinderince, obviously Blackbeard for one, and maybe Buggy or one of the supernovas like Law, Kid, or Drake. There would also be the Sengoku character, who could be one of the Admirals, or Sentomaru, or someone not even in the Marines, but just in the government or even revolutionaries, such as Dragon. Then, the Garp character. Garp was the man who cornered Roger and was the hero of the marines. The only person who could fit this role would be Smoker, who has chased Luffy since he entered the Grand Line, and was the first person in the series who clearly overpowered him. Luffy resorted to running away from Smoker in Alabasta, and was beaten down by him at Marineford. Smoker tried to go into the New World to continue chasing him. And Like Garp, who respected Roger, Smoker has shown some respect for Luffy as well. Sentomaru greatly respected Luffy, as shown when he attacked Fake Luffy for impersonating him, but he also saw that Luffy was much stronger then him now, such as when he crushed PX-5 and ran away without being chased by him. In reality, Smoker has cornered Luffy three times. Once at Lougetown, but Dragon Saved him, once at Alabasta, but he let him escape, and once at Marineford, but he was rescued by Hancock. Also, one thing that really interested me is the Straw hat. That hat survived Roger, Shanks, and now Luffy, but I have a feeling it goes farther back, and if it didnt it wouldn't be as important. The Straw hat probably has to do with the Will of D, One Piece, Raftel, or Void Century. Then there are three other things of interest: Sabo, Nobles, and the Goa Kingdom. I do not think the problem of Goa Kingdom is over, judging by Dragon's reaction to it, it will clearly be an important plot later on, possibly at the Reviere. Sabo is not dead, Dragon Rescued him. However, where Sabo is now is the question. I personally believe he will have another role to play later on. The World Nobles will have a big part later on, having caused five plots and two to Luffy directly: World Nobles enslaved Fisher Tiger, who escaped and freed many slaves, later making a pirate crew that had Jimbei, who helped later on, and Arlong, who was an antagonist. Fisher Tiger also freed Hancock and her sisters, making for another plot. A World Noble shot Hachi, and was punched by Luffy, which set up the rest of the Sabaody arc and the rest of part 1. A World Noble is said to have killed Sabo, an act that spurred both Luffy and Ace forward. Oda could make the plot very interesting, but what comes next can be predicted. D2M: Very good points! I have a feeling however due to current arc's "void century" addition and the possibility that noah itself is a relic of the time that everything contained in the new world are remnants of that void century considering how difficult it is to travel there and that its completely run by folks non sympathetic to the WG (the territories and all) Aside from maybe the areas around Raftel which im sure is highly protected by the WG. I agree that Sabo was saved by Dragon and I wonder if we have actually seen him or not... I believe that the events in the Goa Kingdom is mearly forshadowing of a plan that will be set into motion midway or even now... Ive been fighting about the character Madam Shirley and I have been thinking that she will make a more grave prediction before the crew leaves the island and may even join the crew to guide them in the right direction (everybody hates the part of the theory about her being a SH... well enough... i doubt it as well) Im fairly certain that the world nobels will institue a plan similar to what the nobels performed on the grey terminal folks.... but the targets would be any common man... Other nobles probably posses extremely powerful DF's as well and I could easily see the gang facing them periodicly... Im also every interested to see the new Warlords, Buggy has to be one of them and maybe some NW Pirates we havent seen yet. Buggy is substantialy weak though... would the other Warlords actually consider training him? HAHAHAHA!!! it would be interesting to see that dynamic... 1 weak guy and 6 super strong ones.... As far as the Emperors... BB will try to claim and probably destroy the others... I dont think he matches or ever will match Shanks however... as far as Raftel goes... I dont think its any actual treasure... probably a weapon... weither that be the physical or not (My own Theory is that One Piece has something to do with Devil Fruit... in fact it may be the orignal Fruit containing all possibilities)... Whatever One Piece is will have a significant role in the downfall of the WG As a personal hopefull... I wish to se Enel return... even though Luffy would utterly destroy him now I can't imagine Luffy having a romantic intrest in someone. Okay, I would like to present my own idea on Raftel. from what we know, Raftel is the last island in the grand line and getting to it is not as simple as sailing to other islands, and only Roger and his crew have ever been there. Many people are suggesting that only a D can get to raftel, which is not true. Evidence for that is seen in how not just Roger made it, but his crew. Additionally, Roger was going to tell Whitebeard how to get there, which shows that he, who is not a D, is still able to go. What One Piece is has been subjected to continuity errors on Oda's part. It's referred to as treasure, but the series has changed the meaning of treasure from jewels and gold to prized objects among other things. However, Buggy was in the Roger Pirates, went to Raftel so he knows how to get there, knows what One Piece is, yet Buggy is shown believing that Treasure is just gold and jewelry, which is confusing as to what the One Piece really is. Of the people who were part of the Roger pirates at the time, only Buggy, Shanks, Rayleigh, and Crocus have been shown, though i do really think that Dr Kureha has a connection to Roger and may even have been in the crew, as she seems to know what the Will of D means. Now, Oda is known to borrow important plots and elements from pop culture and fiction, with Thriller Bark being based on the Nightmare before christmas and the Michael jackson song Thriller, Water 7 based on venice, the three admirals based on japanese mythology, the kujas being based on amazonians, Fishman Island arc being based on the little mermaid, the bible, and the American Civil Rights Movement, Queen Othomie being Martin luther King jr, Fisher Tiger being Malcom X, Skypeia being based on a combination of religious persecution, the wars with Native Americans, and the myth of the city of gold, and so on. Due to this, it is likely to believe that Raftel is based on one too. I believe it is based on the unfinished surreal novel called Mount Analogue, which is about the titular location, the largest mountain in the world hidden on an island in the sea. However a barrier of odd minerals not only repel all incoming ships with a magnetic force, but also bend light so it is not visible. The mountain, which supposedly connected heaven and earth, is constantly being climbed by people wanting to get to the top, but never succeeding. To get on the island, one must go then the light hits just right to see the entrance. However, it is almost impossible to do so. Now, looking at this from a One Piece angle, Raftel, like all the islands in the Grand Line, is surrounded by Minerals. But the minerals work differently in that they repel all log poses, which would take someone straight back to reverse mountain or something. The light may also bend around it so it is not visible. However, the way to get in does not have to do with D, but with Hoshuoku Haki. Since 1 in 1,000,000 can use it, they are the only ones who can get in. Roger probably had (since Rayleigh and Shanks do), Whitebeard had, Luffy does. Luffy will use his haki to break the barrier and get in, since that haki can mean king's haki, it shows he will be King of the Pirates. Furthermore, Mount Analogue was known for the object known as peradam. Peradam, in Mount Analogue, was a clear crystal, so clear that it was invisible, though someone who really needed it could see it sparkle. In literature, Peradam has grown to mean an object that only reveals itself to those who seek it. This could apply to Raftel, One Piece, Rio Poneglyph, and others, as it already has to Skypeia and the golden belfry. I came up with an Ultimate threat theory for One Piece. My guess is that Akainu will be defeated sometime before the final battle with Kong, a Renegade Gorosei member, Coby (if brought to madness somehow), or someone new, and one of them has an ocean fruit, which can be very deadly to not just all other fruit eaters, as well as everyone else in particular. An Ocean-Fruit being in the hands of someone truly evil or corrupt will definitely pose as a problem not just to Luffy, but to some villains, and even innocent people around the world as well, making this Ocean Fruit owner the true villain of One Piece. Jokerfan45 (talk) 00:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC) My opinion is that definatly nami and luffy will be married have kids and thats same with robin and hancock the others will back to there normal homes and lives . Ussop will definatly marry that girl he likes in the village, zoro might marry that marine swordsman girl in the future, chopper just will be the worlds greatest doctor and achieve things other doctors couldn't, franky will become the worlds best machanic and ship builder, sanji the best in his own restuarant in the world plus having a family of his own, brook worlds greatest musician and will teach his music to others, jimbe continues guarding fishman island for the rest his life plus possibly having a family government is destroyed and trashed while luffy the takes control of the world and looking after it. A.F Febuary 25th 2013 OOOOH cmon we all know luffy is totally gonna get a chick but its someone luffy actually likes.... i mean hes see's everyone in his crew as friends and if he does get a girl im hoping shes alot like luffy.. i mean the only girl hes going to fall in love with is someone thats a lot like him crazy adventurous and just totally awesome but im sure hancocks going to be pissed but im sure they will settle it somehow anyways oda always likes giving us surprises so im looking forward to it '' 03:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC)'' As it is stated in the recent episodes, Luffy will need to destroy Fishman Island for prophesy to be fulfilled. Most likely Jimbe will join up with the Straw hats after the SAD factory has been destroyed. As Zoro would like to visit the Wano Country to give tribute to Ryuma and maybe to reforge his swords. Nico Robin will know what happen during the Void Century and may direct Luffy back to Fishman Island either to help Luffy desstroy the island or to help guide him. As Sanji finds the All Blue, he'll realised why each of the seas are separated. To improve his swordman skills and to be recognize as a samurai, Brook will want to visit either Wano Country or Elbaf. Before meeting Shanks, Luffy will defeat at least 3 Shichibukai. Thousand Sunny will most likely to have travel the world but get destroyed or torn apat just before reaching Water 7 10:45 October 24, 2913 Luffy will burn down Fishman Island to force Jinbei to join his crews. ---- Well I did try to make a page for this but I guess it can't be hurt to put it here too if we're talking of love. This is my personal opinion on how Oda deals with love THIS ARE MY AND MY OPINIONS ALONE (UNLESS THEY'RE ALSO YOURS). I RESPECT THE WAY THIS WIKI TREATS SPECULATION AND UNTIL IT IS NOT CONFIRMED IT CANNOT BE POSTED ON THE WIKI PAGES Yes, I do know this has been discussed before but hey I just want to give out my personal opinion on the matter Now before anybody goes "OMG BUT ODA SAID NO ROMANCE IN ONE PIECE BLA BLA BLA BLA" let me hold you off right there. It's a lie. Lots of times writers/TV Writers/Video game creators lie not to spoil the experience (remember: all that a writer says could be true and could be false). And we have clearly seen that what he said is false. Like once in an interview he said "I don't do deep messages in One Piece" or "I don't kill anybody off in One Piece". Romance has been present in One Piece and no, I don't mean stuff like SanjixEveryone or Hancock's delusional love. I mean real heart-warming love stories like Kyros and Scarlett, Senor and Lucianne, Gol D. Roger and Portogas D. Rouge, Baby 5 and Sai etc… And this PROOFS that love does work in One Piece. They don't feel intrusive, nor they completely ruin the action and how One Piece has always worked. They don't take much space yet leave a massive impact, I have cried with many of these. Romance is an essential part of any adventure story, alongside action, gorgeous exotic landscapes etc… If you don't like adventure stories then why read One Piece? What I think is the main work of love in One Piece is between Luffy and Nami Well let me explain briefly. Now I won't go on with crazy delusional interpretations or meanings of very very small rare hints, no, this is the real deal, hard-proof facts of big matterful things. Now I don't like to consider myself a "shipper" because usually those are based on crazy theories and impossible pairings of characters that don't even know each other. My reason to love this two characters is because of what Oda has done with them and if you want to point fingers at somebody, point them at Oda. He's at fault here (in a good sense of course). Here I don't mean to force my ideology or brainwash anybody but simply express my opinions and what I believe are the opinions of Oda. So with that out of the way I'd also like to clear something out very quickly. Luffy and Hancock is not going to happen. Their love is purely comical. First of all Luffy straight out rejected her and has clearly said that he doesn't love her. And you know what such couple reminds me of? Goku and Chichi from Dragon ball. I was very deceptioned by that since the great hero Goku basically had a horrible marriage. I know it was intended to be funny and it was slightly but it felt very sad and depressive. However Oda manages to make hilarious moments between Luffy and Hancock without the need to ruin Luffy's life with it. A one sided love where one of the two does not love the other is not a working love. And I feel (with no offense, this is something a bit more personal) that Hancock's design reflects such idea. She represents the ideal of a "perfect woman", with perfect pale skin, long perfectly shaped hair. She's the kind of woman you expect to be on the cover of a fashion magazine. And that's the point, it reflects a bit her personality, everybody calls her "the prettiest woman in the world" but Luffy does not see love in someone's appearance but in someone's personality and relationship with such. Now going into the two of them, the main big reason why there is so many people around them is because they are the two characters in One Piece that most developed a relationship between the two. As Oda said "Luffy, Nami and Zoro are the main protagonists of One Piece" (he did say this 4 years after the manga started). To put it more easily I'll explain. Usually in each arc (some of them don't really at all, but in most of them) Luffy has a growing relationship between him and another of his nakama. Usually there's a primary relationship and sometimes a secondary relationship. Luffy has a primary relationship in Orange Town Arc (Buggy's Arc), which i think should be taken into account since everybody apart Robin have this big relationship growth when they meet (for example Sanji has primary protagonism basically only in the Baratie Arc), then they have it of course right after it in the Arlong Park arc, then Drum Island Arc (which arguably the primary protagonist could be given to Chopper but I personally think there's a bit more growth in Luffy's sacrifice ascending the Drum Rockies (remember that rubber suffers a lot from cold) trying to save Nami's live, but honestly it's more up to you to consider if their relationship is primary or secondary, personally for me it's primary), then she also takes primary in the Skypiea Arc and finally also in Strong World. Yes I know Oda decided to deem it non-canon for the aid of manga readers but it was still written by him, it's his ideas and he calls it "semi-canon" while he considers Z completely non-canon as it interferes with the manga timeline (since after Fishman Island they immediately emerge near Punk Hazard). And she does star some secondary protagonism in the Water 7 (Primary going to Usopp and I wouldn't count either Franky (as they barely meet at all) or Robin since for most of the time Luffy barely meets her and there really seems not to be much development because of her behavior (although she does take primary protagonism in the Enies Lobby arc)). You could even say she's got primary in the Post-War arc as she is the one who suffers the most for Ace's death and Luffy's pain. So that's basically 7 big relationship developments, while there's only 3 for Zoro (Primary in Morgan's arc, secondary in Baratie and Thriller Bark), 2 for Usopp, (Primary for Syrup Village arc (Kuro's arc) and Water 7 arc) and 1 basically for the rest of them. Analyzing it more carefully we know that Nami was the second character Oda created after Luffy and she was intended to meet with Luffy in his first journey and they would later face Zoro who would be one of Buggy's henchmen that would later side with them. Oda changed it at the end but the anime paid tribute by making them meet during the first episode. Nami was created from the two previous characters from Oda's failed "Romance Dawn" pilot chapters. We have Silk and Ann, a cherry one and a mean one who later went to make in the end Nami's character which had a great focus (but still has). The big bond they both share is the straw hat, the straw hat of Gol D. Roger which Luffy has faith in leaving to Nami. He doesn't give it to her simply to avoid it from taking damage but it's also a symbol for them. Luffy first claimed to her it was his precious treasure and he would defend it with his life. In that way, by giving it to her he is kinda saying "You are my treasure". While Usopp, Vivi and Zoro grab the hat once, she has the hat a whooping 10 times! 4 times in the main canon, 4 times in chapter covers and twice in the anime fillers. And heck if you want a bonus she also does in one of the official calendars. They are two personalities that really work the one with the other. Oda has been evolving their chemistry from this, they often get into comical fights yet they always have a deep trust the one for the other. They always seem to feel and behave comfortably around each other, think in a similar manner (like for example in Water 7 luffy thinks "I wonder how my dad is" and she thinks "I wonder how Luffy's dad is") and have full trust in the other. Analyzing more closely all the arcs we can see how their relationship develops. With Buggy Nami changes her view on pirates rather quickly as she notices how Luffy does not fight for the will of hurting but just to help a poor little dog. She decides to side with them and starts feeling more comfortable around him. For example at the end of the Kuro arc when Luffy is falling to the ground and Nami makes him rest on his shoulder she is wondered by the word "nakama" which is basically a word that describes One Piece. The Arlong Park arc is self-explanatory. She cares for them and wants them to leave without having a crude and sad leaving but Luffy understands that she is not a bad person. Even though Johnny says that she killed Usopp Luffy won't believe it. For example at Whiskey Peak a random guy tells Luffy that Zoro sliced them all and Luffy falls for it yet when his friend Johnny tells him of Nami he won't believe him. He's decided to go to the Grand Line with her. Luffy ignores Nami's story for respect as he doesn't care at that moment what happened to Nami. He's curious but he is set on helping Nami at the moment. Nami feels her whole world fall apart, what she's been working on for 8 years crumble into nothingness and her life is basically consumed. She starts stabbing herself violently and Luffy comes to stop her self-harm. She places her last hope all into Luffy as she asks "Tasukete" (help me). Luffy gives her the untouchable hat and screams "ATARIMAETA!" (DAMN RIGHT I WILL!). She gives her finally a will to live. And the moment that Luffy's hat touches Nami's hair, there, THERE is when One Piece goes from being a great series to my favorite fictional work of all time. The brilliance of the execution of that scene in both manga and anime is simply perfect. The absolutely brilliant voice acting the genius handling of not having music and then letting it cue in and the amazing animation make this scene beautiful beyond belief. In fact this was ranked 3rd most emotional scene in One Piece by a Shonen Jump Poll, only behind Ace's and Merry's death. Luffy heads towards Arlong Park and for the first time ever he overpowers an enemy which felt invincible to it's first appearance, capable of holding a house with a hand. Luffy know nothing of what Arlong did to Nami, he only knows he made her cry. And that's enough to make him go berserk. He beats Arlong but the Park crumbles making Nami panic. However he emerges at the top and screams "NAMI, YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!". And for the first time in who knows how much Nami lets go tears of joy. She can finally follow her dream and live her life to the fullest. In some way Bellemere with her death gave her the chance of one day meeting Luffy. Wit her heart at rest she can finally depart, but not before Luffy swears to Gen-san, the fatherly figure of Nami and Nojiko that he will always "make her happy and not let her loose the ability to be able to smile". Later in the series Nami is stricken ill by a deadly fever, her temperature rises brutally and everybody is worried, but Luffy's the most. He spends his days by her bed asking her "to smile for him". He tries to cheer her up and is even doubting to leave her to simply go and see the new island. When they arrive Luffy takes a lesson from Vivi and bows to ask the people to help Nami. This is something I think many humans in real life should learn. Sometimes you need to throw away your honor to save the lives of the people whom you love. Luffy offers to take Nami up the drum rockies and places his hat on her and Nami has full trust of her captain. He gets her on his back and carries her away from damage but when Sanji falls to the winter Luffy is forced to carry them both up the 5000 meter (3.10686 miles) tall (as Kureha claims) Drum Rockie. Luffy is in pain, bleeding, under the effect of cold (since rubber is damaged under cold). But he keeps going up while Nami holds his hat again, to be able to save her. Miraculously and unbelievably to Chopper and Kureha he makes it there and manages to have her life be saved. Later Nami lends him his jacket (Which really angers Sanji) which she extorts him for it later (albeit in a more comically friendly way than how she extorted Zoro). High up in the island in the sky Nami has no other choice than to follow Enel and she has no idea when to leave or what to do. And then Luffy arrives and she is filled with hope. Luffy gives her hat as he claims "You are the nakama of the future pirate king, don't look so pathetic" like saying "Don't you ever dare loose hope". Enel throws Luffy off but Nami decides to face him even if it might mean death. As she clings to Luffy's hat she claims that if she cannot share her riches with her friends she'd rather not have them at all. Later Luffy goes to rescue Nami even though he realizes she's actually safe and she comes after him. Nami says to escape but Luffy is decided to ring the bell for Cricket. Believing in his determination she rides with him on the waver up to the top of the Big Jack as he jumps to beat Enel and ring the (personally beautifully sounding, it's so relaxing) Shandian Bell. He falls on her cloud and asks her "do you think they heard it?". She replies "I'm sure they did". Some time later on the blue sea the Aqua Laguna is about to happen and Nami is panicking as she's worrying for Luffy possibly drowning. She finds him and desperately jumps on the rooftops to reach him even though she's going against the aqua laguna. She cries out about Robin's sacrifice and her "scream of Nami's soul" (as the episode is titled) makes Luffy break through the building so that they can escape the terrifying wave together and make it out alive. And then there's Strong Lov… I mean ehm… Strong World. Everybody is isolated to groups (of pairs that honestly work really well together like Zoro and Chopper, Sanji and Usopp, Franky and Robin and of course Luffy and Nami who have a very warm relationship here). She understands Shiki's scheming and wants to tell Luffy but Shiki gets there and massacres the whole crew. But Nami still has faith in Luffy. She believes fully in him and so she leaves her message which heard wrongly from Luffy angers him as he feels like all that trust they had built up was for nothing. Still Luffy decides to storm Shiki's palace when a heavily remixed song of "Walk to Arlong Park" plays in the background. Luffy strikes Shiki with anger and rescues Nami. However his opponent is Golden Lion Shiki, practically an ex-Yonko. Luffy had a massive struggle against the Shichibukai Moriah (not even the strongest of them) yet here just because Shiki forced Nami Luffy manages to beat Shiki in about 5 minutes. With the power of amazing graphics Luffy's gear second sets ablaze releasing waves of pink steam. Although arguable a great explanation could be that he awakened Busoshoku (Armament) haki here allowing him to augment his strength against Shiki (remember not all armaments are visible, for example Rayleigh's wasn't). When Nami recovers Luffy is angered at her for the lack of trust but the others notice him that he didn't hear the whole message (while a gorgeous theme plays on the background, I highly recommend looking it up, it's called "Strong World Original Soundtrack 33 - Itsumo no fuukei Shinrai no dengon". Sanji claims "If you ask me the whole message sounded more like a love letter, than anything else" and right after Nami says "I was directing those words to you since you're the most stubborn person I've ever known" (geez that's not even subtle). Luffy is decided to hear that message and in the end realizes his mistake and that her navigator always trusted him. So basically in the end you can exactly see what all the fuss is about right? This is why so many people love it, the massive (like seriously there are so many), massive amounts of fanarts, fanfictions and appreciation comments, the reason why their deepest moment ranked third in emotional moments (the other's being deaths of really important characters), why almost every poll online has them at the top and why they are the most popular One Piece couple in Japan, Europe and Americas. It's a love that isn't just your typical love story, it's the relationship between two humans who grow trust and care over each other. It's one of the most clever ways to display a love that I've ever seen that One Piece can allow itself to have due to it's length and masterful quality. As Oda said they'll most probably get together only at the end, when they find the One Piece as she will become the "Kaizoku Joo" (Pirate Queen). Love like this doesn't "ruin" or "destroy" One Piece but only helps to make it even better! Hopefully I have given you a different way to see this or at least understand how the situation is. And if after all that stuff you don't still believe me then how about this. Oda himself drew an artwork to celebrate the birth of her daughter: Long live Eiichiro Oda! Thanks for taking the time to read Grievous67 (talk) 08:32, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Ooops my apologies for a moment there I had forgotten to log in! It's fixed now And please DISCUSS PEACEFULLY!